The Picnic
by Rikki8879
Summary: ClarisseJoseph story about... uhm... a picnic.


**A/N: Well, I thought it was time that I wrote another PD story. g The end is a bit lame but I couldn't come up with something more original. But well... And please review. :-)**

* * *

Clarisse leant back in the limousine. The talk with Mia had gone better than she had thought. Well, not better but at least this time, the girl hadn't run off which was a considerable improvement.

Now the Queen of Genovia was heading for her appointments with the heads of Spain and Portugal. At least that's what she thought because suddenly, when she looked out of the window, she realized that they were in a totally unfamiliar area of San Francisco.

"Joseph?" Clarisse called out to the man in the driver's seat. She couldn't really believe he lost the direction but one never knew after all.

"Yes, Clarisse?" Joseph called back, using her first name. It was something he was allowed to do, usually only when they were alone. After King Rupert's death – King Rupert, may he rest in peace! – Clarisse had more and more turned to him with her sorrows and when she needed someone to talk to. So they had gradually slipped into a close companionship. Joseph had become the queen's confidant.

"Where are we?" The clear voice coming from the back seat brought Joseph back from his reveries.

"We're going to a picnic," he said, grinning to himself.

"But I can't. I have an appointment with the representatives of Spain and Portugal." Clarisse began to sound exasperated, and Joseph knew he had to tell her. Clarisse took her duties as queen very seriously, and messing with her in that field wasn't advisable.

"No, you haven't. I asked Charlotte to rearrange it so you have the rest of the day off. And you need to take a break, don't deny it." Joseph could see Clarisse in the rear view mirror, and he could see that a smile spread on her face. Of course she would hardly admit it but ruling a country took its toll on her.

"So you decided that for me? And I thought I was the queen." Though Clarisse tried to look stern, her voice betrayed her. In fact she was really grateful to Joseph for his thoughtfulness. She tended to forget that she needed some time for herself too, and Joseph was the one to remind her of her duty to herself. The country didn't need an overworked queen.

"Well, then just imagine that you're off-duty today," Joseph said as he steered the limousine to a car park.

Clarisse merely raised an eyebrow as Joseph opened the door for her. Surely this wasn't the place for a nice picnic. But once more, Joseph didn't disappoint her. Gallantly, he took her arm, linked it with his and led her to another car. A bright red sports car. Clarisse wasn't an expert when it came to cars but she could tell that this one was a classic.

"We're going with this one?" She turned around to her head of security who had opened the car trunk. When she looked in, she saw a huge picnic basket, a blanket and some pillows, in short everything you need for a nice picnic.

"Yes. I thought you might like a change." Joseph grinned at her. Of course that wasn't the only reason for the car. Clarisse would look good in it, they would raise less curiosity than with the limousine and – the car was cool.

A couple of minutes later they were on their way to some place unknown to Clarisse. So far Joseph refused to tell her where they'd go, so she was content with sitting back and enjoying the ride. From time to time she stole a glance at Joseph. Only lately she had realized that her feelings for him had changed. She wasn't sure why or what it was, but she distinctly knew that something was different. If she was true to herself, she had to admit that she felt attracted to the man whose job it was to protect her. But he had become so much more than just her head of security. He had become a friend, and a good friend that is.

"I hope you like the sight," Joseph remarked when he noticed her watching him. Clarisse blushed like a school girl but she nodded.

"Yes, actually I do. Though I'm still not satisfied with the lack of knowledge of our destination," Clarisse couldn't help herself. Usually she was the one in charge, and though it felt good to leave the responsibility to someone else for once, she didn't really enjoy being kept in the dark.

"Well, you'll see in a minute." Joseph drove the car around a corner, and they arrived in a small clearing. Clarisse hadn't really noticed that they had left civilization behind minutes ago but she liked the area here.

"Joseph, that's a beautiful place for a picnic," she said.

Joseph had already gotten out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Well, yes, it would my dear, but it's not where I want to hold our picnic. But we'll have to walk from here." He paused a second when he noticed Clarisse looking at her shoes. "It's not far, and I guess you can take off the shoes. Walking barefoot might be quite nice here."

Picking up the picnic basket, he offered Clarisse his arm. She had actually taken off her shoes and held them in the other hand while she looked around curiously. Now she noticed that there were up a small hill, and when she looked down… she saw the ocean. Now she also knew what that light roar had been she had heard since their arrival at the clearing.

A soft 'oh' escaped her lips as Joseph led her down to the beach. It was a small secluded beach, totally closed to strangers' eyes.

Quickly Joseph spread the blanket and arranged the food while Clarisse was enjoying the view. It was really spectacular. The greyish blue of the ocean, the sand, the blue sky and the dark green trees behind her – it was just perfect. When she turned around, there was another surprise waiting for her.

"Oh my God, did you rob the kitchen?" Clarisse chuckled. From what she saw, there was enough food for at least 4 people. But she also noticed that Joseph had brought all of her favourite dishes. She wondered how he had found out but then again he was really perceptive.

"No, I didn't. But I didn't want to you to be hungry either," Joseph said with a wink. He invited her to sit down on blanket. As she did so, he poured them two glasses of champagne.

When he handed her one of the glasses, their hands touched and Clarisse blushed again. She hoped that Joseph hadn't seen it but he had. For now he decided not to comment on it but raised his glass.

"To you, Clarisse." This only made her blush more but Joseph thought she looked adorable.

"To you, Joseph." Clarisse raised her glass as well and looked at him with that special smile on her face she had reserved only for him lately.

Later, when they had finished their meals, Clarisse had lain down, her head on one of the cushions Joseph had brought. She lay on her right side, looking at Joseph.

"Thank you so much. I definitely needed this time off." She smiled at the man lying next to her. Somehow, she thought, she could get used to Joseph being right next to her. Waking up in his arms seemed like a dream which could come true one day. Now that Mia was there… Though she wasn't sure that her granddaughter would be up to the challenge of being queen, she felt that the girl would try. Mia had a certain trait of herself in her, and Clarisse had already recognized that one.

But now she wouldn't think about these things. Now she would just enjoy the wonderful divergence from her daily duties Joseph had created. And she would definitely enjoy having Joseph all to herself, without having to wonder if anyone saw them together and suspected anything.

"You're welcome, dear. I'm glad you like it," Joseph smiled softly. Carefully he raised a hand and placed it on Clarisse's arm. He didn't want to push her but he knew that she meant more to him than just a friend. She was his life, his soul mate. Though he wasn't sure that there would ever be a chance to be with her the way he wanted it to be – as her lover, her husband, her companion – he appreciated the moments he had with her. And now and then he even dared to steal one, like now.

When he looked over to his queen, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Joseph smiled and inched closer to her, trying to make her more comfortable. But instead of turning a bit, Clarisse moved into his arms and snuggled into his welcoming embrace, resting her head onto his chest. Joseph was a bit surprised but it was a welcome surprise so he decided to let her sleep and just enjoy the physical contact.

And Clarisse slept happily, dreaming of a future with Joseph.

**The End**


End file.
